


父亲节礼物

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee





	父亲节礼物

惯例的夜巡非常顺利，谢天谢地，没有罪犯想搅乱父亲节当晚的哥谭。  
"父亲，如果没事我就去休息了。"  
Damian摘下眼罩，正在解披风。  
"去吧，Damian，"  
听着儿子离开的脚步，Bruce叹了口气。尽管过去那么多年，他依然记得年幼的自己尽心为父亲准备父亲节贺卡的场景。  
而现在，他已身为人父。与托马斯相比他并不是个合格的父亲，在教育孩子方面，或许Bruce可以做到及格，但Batman永远不行。  
Damian是个好孩子，但不同寻常的童年让他不善于在人前表现黏黏糊糊的感情，这就让一句"节日快乐"和礼物成为奢望。但Bruce并不怪他，他敏锐地发现每年这天Damian都会异常乖巧，用类似于帮他送早餐这种小事给他过节，这已让他觉得暖心。  
Bruce又整理了下蝙蝠电脑里的资料，实在没什么事可做了，只得冲澡换上睡袍离开蝙蝠洞。  
回到卧室打开灯，冷静的披风斗士都不禁一惊。  
除了件印有蝙蝠标志的内裤外一丝不挂的Jason双手被铐在床头，手铐短短的锁链上还被系了个大大的蝴蝶结。  
"唔…"  
见Bruce进来，Jason挣扎得更激烈了，脸上异常的绯红不知是挣扎所致还是其他什么原因。红色镂空塞口球中流出的津液打湿了下巴和脖颈，顺着那暧昧的水渍，Bruce看到贴在Jason胸前的精美便签贴。  
"节日快乐，父亲。PS.您可能用到的东西在床头柜里"  
很不给面子地，Bruce笑了出声，这换来Jason的怒视攻击。  
他真是个糟糕的父亲。  
一个正常的父亲在发现儿子送的礼物是个性感裸男，特别是这个裸男还是自己离家多年的养子时不该如此开心，某个部位也不该如此兴奋。  
"呼…我会杀了那小子！"  
塞口球刚被解开，Jason不等喘过气就大喊道。  
"注意用词，那小子的父亲就在你面前。"  
Bruce不露声色看了眼被小Jason撑得鼓起来的蝙蝠标志，啧，或许他应该关心下儿子从哪学来这些的。  
"快帮我解开，这个玩笑真恶意。"  
Jason没好气道。他都开始怀疑这个玩笑的参与者是否还有其他人，毕竟是Tim联系他说Damian需要他的情报支援，而这娘得要死的手铐怎么看都像Dick的杰作。  
然而Bruce并没动作，只是沉默着，而后突然伸手关了灯。  
"Bru…嗯…"  
Jason张口询问的瞬间Bruce敏捷地将塞口球塞回对方口腔，皮带在脑后系紧以防他吐出。Bruce害怕听到任何拒绝的词语。  
Bruce一只手按在Jason肩膀上制止尚未出现的反抗，另一只手颤抖地抚上失而复得的养子心口，略快但稳健的心率透过胸腔传到手心。  
布满薄茧的手心从胸口向下向下再向下，停在了内裤的边缘。  
Bruce闭上眼睛，扯下最后的遮挡。  
他会恨你的，不，他会更恨你。脑中有个声音告诉他，但Bruce选择无视。  
他曾经以家人不会同意他对Jason节外生枝的感情为借口，劝自己止步。而现在，他们似乎比自己更懂得Bruce需要什么。  
就这一次…他劝自己，感觉自己像个心怀侥幸的罪犯。虽然自己与Jason的关系已有缓和，但他回来只会是家里出了大事，忙得目不暇接之时他不会让自己这见不得光的绮念跑出来。这念想属于Bruce还是Batman还是二者他不知道，意识到时，他已经对自己的养子兼副手产生了特殊情愫。  
抓住Jason的脚踝，Bruce分开他的腿并在膝弯处对折。青年的私处一览无遗，Bruce跪在他双腿间，张口含住养子的阴茎。  
"唔嗯…"  
Jason扯动手铐，手肘撞在木质的床头上发出闷响，大腿被分开压在床上因而并无动作。  
你在毁掉你们所剩无几的信任，Bruce警告自己，但他停不下来。  
青年似麝香的气息诱惑着他吞吐着Jason硬起来的欲望。他放松喉咙，单手握住根部让肉棒缓缓深入，直到嘴唇碰到蜷曲的耻毛。  
Jason的喘息越来越粗重，Bruce低着头卖力地取悦他。即便看不到，Bruce可以想象出津液从口球中流出，顺着嘴角沾湿Jason短发的淫糜样子，这让他困在内裤中的下体胀得生疼。他恨不得扯掉浴袍，就这么进入身下这年轻鲜活的躯体，看着他因他无助颤抖，又因情欲迷离。  
但他不能，这是他最后的界限，一旦越过他会永远失去他。  
让他舒服，或许他还会原谅你，Bruce自嘲地想着，机械性重复着深入又吐出的动作，手指小心地按揉着Jason的睾丸。  
Jason射出时Bruce并没做好准备，腥咸的液体呛到了他，弄得嘴角、下巴都是，分外狼狈。  
Bruce用纸巾清理了自己嘴边，抬头才注意Jason在看着他。  
Bruce避开他的视线，解开了塞口球与手铐，并没开灯。他想离开，但又想到这是他的卧室他无处可逃，只能像等待宣判的犯人静默着。  
Jason自己揉了揉有点发僵的手腕。  
"不试试小恶魔放在床头柜里的东西吗？"  
"什么？！"  
Bruce惊讶抬头，以为自己听错了。  
Jason突然笑了，双腿夹住Bruce的腰，赤裸的臀部蹭着Bruce胀到发疼的器官。  
"做不动了吗，老家伙？或许我该帮帮你。"  
Jason撑起上身，拉开床头柜的抽屉，将一串不同味道的保险套连带润滑油扔在石化的batman身上。  
"居然还有这个，我打赌幕后黑手不是Damian。"  
Jason摆弄着毛绒绒的猫耳和有着"Daddy's Kitty"吊牌的项圈，自己尝试着把猫耳戴上。  
Bruce温暖强壮的身体压上来时Jason难得地笑出声。  
"谁知道黑暗骑士却是个猫咪控，难怪你爱猫女。"  
"我没有。"  
"嗯？"Bruce突然发声Jason一时没反应过来。  
"从抓住某个偷轮胎的贼后，再没有过别人。"  
"你…"  
Jason一时招架不住Brucie上身的爱人，哑口无言，赌气地摘下猫耳装饰，将脸埋进枕头。  
"Jason…Jay…"  
Bruce顺势将脸埋进Jason侧颈，从锁骨亲吻到颈部，到下巴，再到双唇。  
Jason双臂环住对方肩膀，像献出初吻的少年似的生涩回应。  
"好了Brucie Baby，我不用哄，快做要紧的事。"  
Jason解开浴袍的腰带，帮Bruce褪去最后的隔阂。  
"Jay我没在…你不是…"  
Bruce不明白为什么在Jason的事上他总是能乱了方寸。今晚前他可以用冷漠和拒绝让他们保持在相安无事的关系中，但现在他清楚知道自己不想让今夜的事变成一次性。  
"我知道。"Jason的手指插进他的头发。"我知道。"他重复道。  
再不用多说，Bruce贴紧身下人。  
被进入时，Jason喘息着在他耳畔顽皮道:"节日快乐，daddy。"  
**  
"父亲，您看起来精力充沛。"  
"我休息得很好，Damian。"  
骗鬼，他跟Jason基本没睡。  
"Todd还在吗？"  
"……他还没睡醒。"  
Bruce觉得这是他这辈子最尴尬的时候了。  
"您可以把早餐端上楼跟他一起吃。"  
Damian指了指料理台上托盘里的早餐。  
Bruce赶紧端起来逃离自己的亲儿子。  
"谢谢你，Damian…所有的事。"  
"等Todd醒了把他借给我一小时可以吗？"Damian咬了一口三明治，"问他情报的事。"  
Bruce再受不了这诡异的气氛，点点头端着早餐走了。  
**  
感恩节当晚，Nightwing和Red Robin完成了任务回到各自的公寓，发现床上躺着只着自己标志的内裤的幼弟/挚友时，Jason在Bruce身下笑开了花。


End file.
